psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS
Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS is the seventeenth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on March 1, 2015. Plot The video starts with Jesse announcing that he's going to London, England with Jeffrey Sr. as Jeffrey Jr. takes the camera for Jesse. On the way to the airport, inside the airport, and on the plane, Jesse passes the time by playing Super Mario 64 DS on his Nintendo DS, much to the chagrin of Jeffrey Sr.. In London, Jesse tries to charge his DS but is unable to because of the different outlets. On the way to dinner, they walk around London. At dinner sitting at the table, Jesse zooms in on Jeffrey Sr., much to his annoyance, and proceeds to tell him to turn off the camera. At the end of the first night, Jesse finds that he has to share a bed with Jeffrey Sr., much to the annoyance of both (especially when Jesse begins to play his DS in bed and chooses to sleep in his boxers which bothered Jeffery Sr.). The next day, Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. ride the London Eye and asks him if he remembers the time Kate broke Jeffrey Jr.'s iPad and Jeffrey Sr. said she was nuts. Jesse then encounters a man dressed as Shrek on the sidewalk and proclaims that "Shrek is love, Shrek is life!". The video cuts to a time later, where Jeffrey Sr. is taking a shower. Jesse decides to turn the light off in the bathroom since the light switch was on the outside of the bathroom and Jeffrey Sr. says; "YO, you want to turn the freaking light back on, I'm gonna fall and bust my ass!", which is funny to Jesse. The next day, Jeffrey Sr. films Big Ben and walks through an alley way with a guy playing a violin. That night, Jesse continues to play his DS in bed when Jeffrey Sr. intervenes, claiming that he shouldn't be playing games when he could be out exploring London. When Jesse continues to argue that he doesn't want to go outside and spend time with Jeffrey Sr. Jeffery Sr. tells Jesse not be so loud because of the other Hotel Guest which Jesse saying he doesn't care. Jeffery Sr. knows Jesse doesn't care and says all he cares about his is Video Game and calls it a stupid game. Jesse replies saying his game is not stupid and Jeffery Sr. responds "It is Stupid!" in a angry and aggressive tone and snatches his Nintendo DS and takes it to the bathroom and crushes it with his foot. He then hits it against the bathroom counter breaking it in half, and then drenches it in the bath before he tosses Jesse's camera on the bed, then leaves. Jesse runs to the bath and tries to retrieve the Nintendo DS, but it shocks him. Jesse is disappointed and notes that sometimes he wishes that Jeffrey Sr. never existed, berating himself for this as the video ends. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway Locations United States *The Ridgway Residence *Philadelphia International Airport *An US Airways plane England *London Heathrow Airport *London *In a hotel in London (Holiday Inn) *On the London Eye Victims Reception Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS was met with mixed reviews. Although praised for the destruction, it was criticized for Jesse's attitude to his father, wasting an opportunity to visit the sights of London to playing video games. Because of this, it is one of the Psycho Videos where many viewers actually sided with Jeffrey Sr. rather than Jesse. Jesse responded to these criticisms in Broken Nintendo DS & My London Experience *UPDATE*, calling them "unfair", stating that he funded the trip and that he already had explored everything he wanted to see. Later on, during the events of Psycho Family Therapy, Jesse claims that he didn't find London interesting when he tries to knock down his father's justification for destroying his DS. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS'' was filmed by Jesse (Start - 0:17, 1:44 - 2:05, 2:25 - 4:42 and 6:05 - End), Jeffrey Jr. (0:17 - 1:43) and Jeffrey Sr. (2:05 - 2:20 and 4:42 - 6:01). It is unclear who was filming during 2:20 - 2:24, although it was most likely Jeffrey Sr., since he doesn't talk when filming. *''Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS'' is the first time that a character "Shrek" made any sort of reference or cameo in a video. The second time being LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON!. *''Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS'' is one of the only two Psycho Video to partly take place outside of North America, and is the only one to take place in England. The other Psycho Video to partly take place outside North America was Psycho Kid Flees Country. *''Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS'' is the first Psycho Video to take place away from the Ridgway Residence. *''Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS'' is the first Psycho Video where a Nintendo device is destroyed. *''Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS'' is the first Psycho Video to be filmed by three people. *''Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS'' is the second Psycho Video to be partially filmed by Jeffrey Sr., the first being Psycho Dad Axes Laptop. *Jesse pointed out that the video's title is a reference to the unit of currency in England: Pounds. *This is the second Psycho video where Jesse says his intro. *This is the first Psycho Video filmed during a vacation. Category:Psycho Videos